gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Warning Signs in GTA V
List of warning signs in Grand Theft Auto V by state. Los Santos Los Santos Naval Port *Restricted area: Authorized personnel only. *Warning: Cameras operate in this area. *Danger: High voltage. *Be aware: The owners of this property will have any unauthorized vehicles towed away at the driver's expense. *Warning: All vehicles must display dock permits upon entry. N.O.O.S.E. Headquarters *No trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted. *Restricted area: No trespassing beyond this point, photography is prohibited. *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area. *Notice: This area is protected by electronic surveillance. Palmer-Taylor Power Station *Stop: Prepare to show identification. *No smoking, no naked lights. *Stop: Check with guard before proceeding. *Danger: High voltage. *Hydrogen: No smoking. *Keep out. *Warning: Overhead pipe. *Storage of flammable gases: No naked lights, no smoking. *Storage of flammable gas: No smoking. RON Alternates Wind Farm *Restricted area: Authorized personnel only, unauthorized access demonstrates a breach of security. *Caution: Admittance to authorized personnel only. Bolingbroke Penitentiary *Danger: Guard dog on duty. *Notice: This area is protected by electronic surveillance. *Authorized personnel only. *Danger: High voltage. *Warning: Cameras operate in this area. Los Santos International Airport *No parking. *Warning: This area contains chemicals know to cause cancer and birth defects or other reproductive harm. *Danger: Do not enter. *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area. *Caution: Please come to a complete stop before entering bag room. *Restricted area: Authorized personnel only. *Warning: Cameras operate in this area. *No smoking. *Storage of flammable gases: No naked lights, no smoking. Richards Majestic *Notice: All drivers must check in before entering. *Private property: No trespassing, violators will be prosecuted. *Restricted access: For access, call security at 6-6666. *No heavy equipment on stage without prior approval from backlot operations. *No parking either side of street: Designated fire lane, tow away zone. *Authorized personnel only. *Caution: Use handrail. Pacific Standard Bank *CCTV in constant operation. Vinewood Sign *Restricted entry: No hiking allowed to the Vinewood Sign. Galileo Observatory *No smoking. *No access. FIB Headquarters: Only found in the mission The Bureau Raid. *Security notice: No unauthorized personnel beyond this point, ID and key code required for entry. *Warning: This door is alarmed. Vinewood Racetrack *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area. *Do not park here: For permit holders only, all other vehicles will be towed. *No loitering: Violators will be arrested and prosecuted. *No skateboarding, bicycle riding, rollerblading allowed. Violators will be prosecuted for trespassing or vandalism. Maze Bank Arena: Only found in the mission Fame or Shame. *Attention: Visitors and personnel in these premises are subject to search. *Attention: It is forbidden to smoke in these premises. Los Santos Customs *No trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted. *Do not park here. *No parking. *Warning: Live wires switch off at mains. *Caution Only trained electrician should work on the machine. *Danger: High voltage. *Respirators must be worn. Blaine County Davis Quartz *No admittance except on business. *This property is closed to the public. *Caution. *Private property: No trespassing. Humane Labs and Research *Private property: No trespassing, violators will be prosecuted. *Notice: All drivers must check in before entering. *Notice: Wheels must be checked and engine turned off during loading. Fort Zancudo *Observe all warning signs, stop at sentry point. *Danger: No smoking. *No parking. *No parking: Designated fire lane, tow away zone. *Do not park here: For permit holders only, all other vehicles will be towed. *Photography of this area is prohibited. *Notice: This property is protected by electronic surveillance. *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area. *Attention: All visitors must check in at the security desk. *Attention: Please place all metal objects in the trays provided. *Authorized personnel only. *Danger: High voltage. *Do not use lift if there is a fire. Mount Chiliad *Danger: Overhead powerlines. *Danger: High voltage. *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area. Clucking Bell Farms: Only found in the mission The Paleto Score. *Danger: Do not choke the chickens. It can spoil the meat. *Be aware, know your animals: Cow, suitable - no; pig, suitable - no; dog, suitable - maybe; chicken, suitable - yes. Although, once processed, most will taste of chicken. *Danger: High voltage. *Warning: Cameras operate in this area. *This factory has managed three days without a lost life. The previous record was twenty-one. Fourteen days without a liable accident. The previous record was twenty. Work safe, work smart. *Warning: Do not eat the produce. Because it tastes of chicken does not mean it is chicken. *Warning: Do not place cocks. They are for breeding. *Authroized personal only. *Warning: Operate nugget cutters carefully. *Staff must wash hands. *Keep this area tidy. *Fire door: Do not block. Los Santos Customs *No trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted. *Do not park here. *No parking. *Warning: Live wires switch off at mains. *Caution Only trained electrician should work on the machine. *Danger: High voltage. *Respirators must be worn. Procopio Truck Stop *Be aware: The owners of this property will have any unauthorized vehicles towed away at the owner's expense. *Do not park here. North Yankton Bobcat Security Bank *Security notice: For security purposed all weapons including firearms, batons, maces and blades are required to be declared and surrendered. Failure to do so will lead to prosecution. *Security notice: No unauthorized personnel beyond this point. ID and key code required for entry. *Security notice: All visitors must report to security. Management reserve the right to search persons visiting depository. Your cooperation is appreciated. *Fire door: Do not block. *Warning: This door is alarmed. *Authorized personnel only. *Warning: Protected by electronic surveillance system. *Attention: Cart must be placed on hard level surface. Load uniformly. *Caution: Protected by armed guards. *Staff only. *Attention: It is forbidden to smoke in these premises. *Notice: This area is under constant surveillance. *Do not take forklift or full pallets into elevator. Weight resrictions: 2000lb max. *In case of fire, do not use elevators, use stairs. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Miscellaneous